


Fires of Erebor

by FuryNZ, Linane



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Firefighters AU, HRBB14, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modernized Middle Earth, the Dwarves were driven from Erebor after fires took root in their mountain.  Firefighting is a highly praised position, and when Thorin’s company is offered the job of creating the Fire Department of the newly re-established city of Dale, they takes the offer to be nearer to Erebor.  His nephews, Fili and Kili, come along and have their own journey of discovery along the way.  The company is kept busy; fires are fairly common, and suspicions of a greater force at work exist.  Will Thorin be able to reclaim the mountain, or members of the company suffer for his ambition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ered Luin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the our work for the Hobbit Reverse Big Bang! Should update weekly, if not before. Enjoy. Click [here](http://linane-art.tumblr.com/post/104442585061/linane-art-and-furynz-are-proud-to-present-our) for the image that inspired the story!!!

“And do you know why we came to Ered Luin?”

“The fires!” The chorus of children’s voices sing back.

“That’s right,” Dis says. “We left Erebor because of the fires. And what type of people put out fires?”

“Firefighters!” Several of the children call out.

“That’s correct!” Dis says, using her proud teacher voice. “And today we have two firefighters here to talk about what they do. And these two firefighters are my sons, Fili and Kili. Say hello to them.”

The children mumble back a variety of greetings and their names, and the pair step forward from the side of the classroom.

Dis leans over to her sons. “Just tell them about what you do and ask if they have questions. I’ll be just outside if you need me.” She turns and walks out of her classroom, skirt swishing around her calves.

Fili and Kili stand at the front of the room, the children staring back. Kili nudges his older brother. “You start,” he whispers.

“Where’s your fire truck?” A dwarfling asks. 

“It’s at the fire station,” Fili replies. 

“Where’s your fire clothes?” another chimes in.

“At the fire station,” Fili says. “But first--”

“Do you have a fire hose?” a third sings out.

This time Kili jumps in.. “Oh, Fili has a huge fire hose,” he says, grinning at his brother until Fili visibly flushes.

Some of the children gasp in awe, and Fili takes the opportunity to get the lesson back on track.

“Before we talk about our fire equipment, we’re going to talk about history,” Fili says. “It’s very important to understand why we’re here, isn’t it?”

The children look on with only faint interest. 

“Fili’s firehat is in our truck. If you listen and remember what he says he’ll let you wear it,” Kili offers.

The children murmur excitedly and Fili turns to his brother. “You could be more useful, you know.”

“Wasn’t that useful? They’re going to listen now. Go on, tell them.”

Fili takes a deep breath and turns to the classroom. “So does everybody know where Erebor is?”

“East!” a voice calls from the back.

“Yes, Erebor is to the East,” Fili confirms. “And we left because one day the mountain erupted in fire.”

“Why did it catch fire? Why didn’t you put it out?”

“Nobody knows why it caught fire,” Fili says. “None of the people in the area where it started survived.” Fili leans back against the desk. “And I couldn’t put it out because I wasn’t born yet. Your teacher, Miss Dis, was only a little girl when it happened. She can’t remember the mountain either.”

“Why didn’t firefighters put it out?”

“There weren’t many firefighters then,” Fili continues. “They tried but the fuel within the mountain began to burn, and everybody had to leave because it was too dangerous. The mountain kept burning, and has burned for a very long time, because there’s a lot of fuel in it. So all the dwarves moved elsewhere, and many of us came here to Ered Luin.”

“Will the fire ever go out?”

“That’s a very good question,” Fili replies. “We think the fires might be dying off in the mountain, and we could put them out soon. Then we could go back to Erebor and live, and there’s a lot of gold and gems within the mountain. Nobody would be poor anymore.”

“My da’s a volunteer firefighter!” one of the young dwarflings offers.

“That’s great,” Fili replies. “Being a firefighter, or a volunteer firefighter, is a high honor now. The more we have to fight these fires, the more we might have to retake Erebor some day. There is no more revered profession than firefighting.”

“Can I be a firefighter too?” 

“Sure,” Kili finally butts in, and Fili sinks against Dis’s desk with relief, picking up his glass of water and sipping at it. “Everybody can grow up and learn firefighting skills. But you can be a firefighter now, too.”

“My Ma says I’m too young to fight fires.”

“You can help fight fires before they happen,” Kili continues. “You make sure there’s nothing near your fireplace at home that can catch fire. And if you see smoke or a fire, you can call for adults.”

“Can we try on the hat now?”

“I’ll go get it,” Fili says, setting down the water. “Keep them entertained.” He walks out of the room briskly, leaving Kili no chance of rebuttal. Outside in the school hallway stands Dis and Thorin chatting away. 

“Where are you going?” Thorin asks.

“Just to get my hat from the truck,” he answers. “They want to see it.”

Thorin nods and turns back to Dis.

“So no more beating around the bush, Thorin. Tell me this grand news you have to share.”

Thorin smiles and leans back against one of the children’s murals, showing elves, dwarves and men fighting against goblins. “We’ve been offered a position near Erebor.”

Dis furrows her brow. “Before I become angry for no reason, tell me more so I can be angry with good reason.”

“There’s no reason to be angry at all,” Thorin says. “You know how Laketown had that fire that broke out two months ago and burned half the village? The refugees ended up moving into the ruins of Dale. Now they’ve decided to get it up and running and live there. Makes more sense then living in a timber village in these days, with these random fires, even if it’s on a lake, right?”

Dis stares with displeasure evident, tapping her fingers against her hip. “And?”

“Well, we received an invitation from the city’s newly formed council. They’ve heard how good we are at firefighting,” he says with hint of pride in his voice, “And they’ve asked if we would like to serve as the city’s inaugural Fire Department.” 

“And tell me just what you mean by ‘we’,” Dis says. 

“I wouldn’t dream of taking all of Ered Luin’s firefighters,” Thorin says. “Only one company, leaving three companies behind. I’m sure they can recruit and fill the positions.”

“And just who is in that company?”

“Oh, you know - some of my longest serving companions - Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin--”

“And what of Fili and Kili?”

Thorin flinches.

“I knew it,” Dis growls under her breath. “You mean to take my sons away from me.”

“They’re adults now, Dis. And they want to go. They’re some of my best firefighters.”

“And you wouldn’t go if it weren’t for that bloody mountain! Just leave it. We’ve made a home here, we’re doing well enough.”

“Dis, look at the village. Half don’t have enough food through the whole week. We’re slowly re-establishing ourselves, but we’re dwarves! We need a mountain to mine. That’s where our strengths are at. Not here on the slopes of these hills, eeking out a miserable existence trying to farm food ourselves.”

“The mountain is still on fire!” Dis says, her voice raising. “It’s not safe. It may never be safe. Even if the fires are out, the air will be toxic. You can’t go in there. And you certainly can’t make Fili and Kili go in there!”

“Mum?” Kili’s head peeks out from the classroom door; one of the children is hanging off of his arm. “Everything alright?”

“We’re fine! Go back and continue the lesson.” Kili disappears back into the room, and there’s a lot of laughter and shouting but Dis ignores it. “Please, Thorin. We’ve lost so many. Frerin. My husband. Our parents. Please don’t take my children away from me.”

“I was going to leave Kili with you,” he says softly. “And only take Fili. But you know how they are. They wouldn’t have it. If one was going, then both had to go.”

“Then leave both with me. If you depart then Fili should be captain in your place, shouldn’t he?”

“Perhaps. But he wants to go. They both want to see the mountain and be part of the company that might finally rescue Erebor from the flames.”

Dis hangs her head sadly. “I don’t like this. Not at all. But I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Thorin purses his lips but can’t think of a good reply. Footsteps thump behind them and he turns to see Fili jogging down the hall, carrying his helmet. He immediately perceives the situation. “Mum, are you--?”

She bites back her tears. “I’m going to wait in the staff room. One of you come find me when you’re done teaching the children fire safety.” She turns, sniffing and walking away, her body finally heaving with sobs as she’s further down the hall, out of earshot.

Fili look to Thorin. “You told her?”

“I thought it would be easier here,” he said. “That she wouldn’t break down if she was on the job.” 

“I’ll go to her,” Fili says, and moves toward his mother.

“Not yet,” Thorin replies, reaching out to grab his nephew’s arm. “Give her a few minutes.”

“I shouldn’t leave her like that,” Fili says, trying to tug away; Thorin holds fast.

“Believe me, your mother is more than just sad right now. She’s angry too. I think talking to her will only escalate the situation. Go finish your presentation, then send your brother to retrieve her. But don’t tell him what happened. She’ll be able to cope better with him there and not knowing why she’s upset.”

Fili’s shoulder drop and he looks down. “I thought she’d be happy for us, proud of us,” he says. 

“I’m sure she will be,” Thorin says, sliding his hand from Fili’s elbow to his shoulder. “But she’ll also be on her own, and that upsets her too. Now go finish. I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about this evening.”

* * *

As per their usual routine, Dis, Thorin, Fili and Kili are gathered around the dinner table in their small home. Much to Thorin’s relief, Kili is leading the conversation and chattering on about the classroom and his last archery practice, oblivious to the tension between Dis and Thorin. Fili know things need to be discussed but also holds his tongue, encouraging and supporting his brother’s banter. 

After a while Kili realizes his own meal is far from finished while everybody else is nearing completion, so he apologizes for not giving anybody else a chance to talk and returns to his food. Fili looks to Thorin, who in turn gazes at Dis. Her arms are crossed and she stares back.

“Boys, I told your mother about our plans to go to Erebor today.”

Kili pauses and looks between the other three with a big smile; Fili just stares at the table. Again, Kili is the first to break the silence.

“Isn’t it great mum?” he says enthusiastically. “We’ll be the first firefighters in Dale! And the first dwarves to return to the area since the big fire. I hear most of them are excited that we’re coming to help. They have a lot more fires near to the mountain and we’ll be really busy,” he grins, but then catches his mother’s sad face and stops. “Is it not good?” he asks in a quiet voice.

Dis shakes her head. “I’m happy that you and Fili are excited,” Dis says. “Very happy for you both, Kili. And very proud of you, I’ll always be proud of you.”

“But you don’t want us to go,” Fili says quietly.

“No, I would rather you stay here with me, safe and protected,” she replies. “And I know you plan to help your Uncle reclaim the mountain. There’s a reason it’s been avoided for over a hundred years,” she says. “Despite what treasures it holds. It’s deadly and dangerous. I don’t want to lose the two of you the way I lost your uncle and father,” she says, a tear finally sliding down her cheek.

“I’m sorry Mum,” Kili says first, climbing from his chair and moving over to hug her. “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he says, returning his hug. “I’m just selfish. I don’t want to be left alone, all my kin fallen.”

“But what if we succeed, Dis? What if we reclaim our homeland, take up our pickaxes and begin to mine the wealth of the mountain again? That’s what we deserve. That’s what our people deserve, isn’t it?

Dis sighs and shakes her head. “There is nothing I could do to dissuade you, is there?”

“We’ll be really careful, Mum,” Kili says. “And we’ll write weekly. One of us at least.”

Dis reaches up and pushes his hair from his forehead. “That makes me happy to hear, my little raven.”

“I’m not so little anymore,” he grins.

“No, you’re not.” She kisses his forehead. Thorin stands and begins to collect the plates and remove them to the kitchen. Still sitting at the table, his hands drawn up under his chin, is Fili. He continues to stare down. Dis sighs and moves over, placing her hands on his shoulders. “My golden lion,” she says. “Strong and brave and joyful. But ever so thoughtful.” She sits down beside him, reaching out and taking his hand into hers. “Talk to me, Fili.”

“Not this time. I’m sorry, mum,” he says. “I didn’t know--I didn’t think--I didn’t want you to be upset. I should have thought about this more.”

“Nonsense, my dear,” she says. “You are the most thoughtful person I know.”

“I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you, mother. I thought that you might be excited and join us once we had reclaimed the mountain. You would be a princess again, a ruler of your people. Not just a schoolteacher. You deserve so much more, mother. I was hoping we could get that for you.”

“Oh, Fili. You see, I’m happy here. I don’t want to risk lives when we can rebuilt lives. We are rebuilding lives. Let your Uncle go. Will you and your brother stay?”

“Dis, they’ve made their decision,” Thorin sighs. “Please let it be.”

“They have or you have?” she stands and presses up to her brothers chest until he walks back.

“We discussed it.”

“Boys, leave the dishes to us. Your uncle and I need to talk,” Dis says, resolve entering her voice again. 

“Mum--”

“Fili, take your brother and go to your room. Please.”

Fili nods and takes Kili by the arm, dragging him away; casting a single glance back to his mother and uncle standing across from each other, arms crossed in the usual Durin way.

* * *

“Do you think she’ll let us go?” Kili sits on his bed, fingering the sleeves of his jersey.

“We’re adults, Kili. We don’t have to wait for mother’s permission.” Fili sighs and pushes his blankets back. “But still, I wish we had her blessing for this journey.”

“Do you still want to go?”

“I do,” Fili said without hesitation. “I just wish mother would understand.”

“Me too,” Kili agreed. 

From downstairs, they heard shouting and the two brothers looked to each other in concern. Kili frowned and Fili stood, moving to sit beside his brother. “It’s okay,” Fili said. “Remember, this is how they like to discuss things,” he offers a light smile. “Remember how we heard them shouting over the frosting for a carrot cake?”

Kili pauses then lets out a small laugh. “Yeah,they did, didn’t they?”

“Yeah,” Fili chuckles, his hand searching out Kili’s knee and settling there. They sit quietly for a few minutes.

“Do you think we’ll be able to take the mountain?” Kili asks, his voice no more than a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Fili says. “But I’d like to think that we tried.”

“Does it scare you?”

Fili smiles and shakes his head. “No. As long as I have you with me, I’m never scared. The only thing that scares me is possibly losing you.”

Kili laughs. “But we’re always together,” he says. “You’ll never lose me.”

“I hope so,” Fili agrees. “Mother would have my head if I had. Although I doubt I’d make it back to her if that happened, I’d kill myself first.”

Kili seems to think on this for a moment. “I hope it never comes to that.”

“It won’t,” Fili says simply, offering his brother a comforting smile, then pulling up the blankets and hopping into his bed beside him.

Kili laughs. “We don’t fit anymore! You’re too broad, Fili. Maybe if you’d grown up slender like me.”

“Somebody has to carry the hose and axe.”

“Somebody had to squeeze into the tight spaces.”

Fili leans over and hugs his younger brother. “Then we’re built perfectly for each other.” 

“I guess so,” Kili says, not letting go and snuggling in. “Gonna fall asleep now. If you push me out of my own bed, you’re cooking me a big breakfast of my choosing.”

“I’ll hold you tight. You won’t go anywhere,” Fili says with a content smile, sliding down under the covers.

* * *

A couple weeks later and all of Ered Luin has turned to see the thirteen dwarves of Thorin’s Company off. They’re taking a single fire engine and a truck from the service; Dori is taking a van and Gloin has his own car. 

There’s a lot of celebration; many pleased to see that dwarves skill in fighting the fires is so revered that their own have been invited to defend a city of men. Scattered throughout the crowd are the immediate kin of the company, and like Dis, only tears fall from their eyes.

“Mum, please,” Ori says, looking around embarrassed. “I’ll be fine. Dori will look after me!”

“Oh I know,” she sobs, grabbing another pair of mittens and tugging them over his hands. “But you’ll be thinking of me, won’t you? You won’t forget your dear mum?”

“Never mum, never,” he smiles back. 

She gently tugs on his little beard with a smile. “It’ll be grander than mine when I see you next, won’t it?”

“I hope so,” he says.

She pulls her youngest into a hug again.

Nearby, Gloin is sitting on the ground, cradling a young dwarfling in his lap. “You’ll be good for your ma while I’m away, won’t you Gimli?”

“Yes papa,” he replies. “Mama, can we give it to him now?”

She smiles despite her tear-stained cheeks. “Of course you can love.”

“We had this made for you,” Gimli says, holding out a small wrapped gift. Gloin takes it carefully and unwraps it, revealing a silver locket with his wife and child’s faces inside.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” he says with a gasp, his own eyes watering. “I’ll wear it always. You’ll always be with me, protecting me,” he says. “When it’s safe to join us, I’ll let you know.”

His wife nods and they share one last kiss.

Around the side of the truck, Bombur is shouting at his children to stop climbing over everything. Bombur has a large family, and the promise of a greater salary has drawn him to this work. He hugs his wife, heavily pregnant.

“Why must you go now?” she cries. “Who will help me?”

“The village, sweetheart. Everybody will help you. Raising dwarflings is a community affair.”

She only cries more, and Bombur hugs his wife sadly, glancing back to Bifur and Bofur who stand nearby, trying to corral the children.

Elsewhere, Ori’s mother is fussing over his clothing. “You listen to Dori. And sometimes Nori,” she says. “Don’t do anything dangerous.”

“Mum, my job is dangerous.” 

“Well, don’t do anything too dangerous. There’s more senior officers for that.”

“Mum…”

“We’ll look after him,” Dori says with a smile. “Don’t worry about him. We’ll be fine.”

Nearby, Dwalin, Balin and Oin are busy packing away their goods. Other than Oin’s extended family through Gloin, he has nobody left; and both Balin and Dwalin have no one but each other. They watch with some sadness; not for themselves, but for those around them, having to say goodbye to their loved ones. They’re relieved that they have no ties, and in truth both are eager to see the mountain again. Balin remembers it better than everybody else, Dwalin has few memories of it. 

Finally, over by Thorin’s command truck, stand the Durin family. Dis has no more tears to cry, and merely holds Kili’s hand in her own, not letting go. Thorin chats idly about timelines to their destination and Fili leans against the car, arms wrapped around himself. He feels far more guilty than he should in his mother’s presence. Thorin explained again that her feelings are not his fault, and the choice is his and Dis would deal to it in time. He understands, yet it’s still hard to not feel as he does. 

From behind the group Balin walks about clapping his hands to get their attention. “Let’s go gentlemen. We need to reach the next town before dark to secure our lodgings for the night.” The dwarves begin to climb into their vehicles, and Dis quickly wraps herself around Kili. 

“Fili, go to your mother,” Thorin says, taking his place beside the truck. 

Fili nods and walks over, offering her a weak smile.

“My beautiful boys,” she says proudly. “I have a gift for you both.” She pulls back from Kili and looks him over. “You take care of yourself, my little raven. She reaches into her pocket and pulling out a chain with three small stones dangling on the end. “For strength,” she says, fiddling with the blue stone, then gracing her fingertips over the green one. “For life. And finally,” she motions to the red one, “For love. I hope this will keep you strong and bring you back to me.” 

Kili gingerly takes the necklace, lifting it and clasping it around his neck; it hangs beautifully around his chest. Dis pulls him in for another hug, then kisses his cheek before stepping back.

“And my golden lion,” Dis says, handing an identical necklace to her eldest. “You’ll look after yourself and your brother, won’t you?”

“Of course, ma,” he says, a choke entering his voice. “I’ll do my best, I promise!”

“You’re so wise and thoughtful, Fili. Never lose that quality, understand? I know what you’re going through right now, and I appreciate it. I love that about you so much.”

A tear runs down Fili’s cheek and Dis gently swipes it away. “I’ll be fine. It’s hard, but I’ll be fine. I have a classroom to run, and dwarflings to look after, don’t I?”

“Yes,” Fili says sadly. “You’ll be fine. And Kili and I will come back and visit as soon as we can.”

“That’s right,” she says with a smile. “I love you both very much.” She hugs him again and kisses his cheek. “Now go make me proud, and don’t forget to write.”

“Boys,” Thorin says in a commanding voice. “In the truck, we need to go.”

Dis stomps over and throws her arms around Thorin in a hug, then abruptly ends it and shoves him back. “If they don’t come home safely, you’d better not either,” she growls. 

He looks back at her with shock, then slowly smiles, and she returns it. “I promise. I will do my best to keep them safe and return them to you.”

“Good. Now off on this journey,” she says, moving away from the trucks as they climb into their respective vehicles “And you write as soon as you land, so I know that you’re safe. So the village knows you’re safe.”

“We will, Dis.”

“I love you all,” she says again.

“Love you, ma,” Kili chimes from the backseat of Thorin’s command truck.

“I love you too,” Fili adds from the passenger side.

Thorin simply smiles and nods, and puts the truck into gear. He leads the convoy out of town with his nephews inside. Next is Gloin’s car, Oin beside him and Dwalin and Balin in the backseat; then Dori’s old van, Nori and Ori and most of the baggage, and finally the old red fire truck with its ladder and bucket; Bombur driving, Bifur and Bofur along for the ride. They wave and honk as the village waves back, cheers and tears mixing, until they reach the East Road and begin their journey east.


	2. The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew find themselves lost and end up spending a night in The Shire.

The group drive along, heading East. Fields and mountains pass by, then farmland. They change around vehicles to vary the company sometimes, but usually find themselves back in the same places by late evening. The sun is setting while Thorin is leading the group east, Fili is the passenger seat and Kili laid out across the back seat, snoring.

“I think we should have taken that turn off back there,” Fili says. “We should turn around.”

“No, there’s another way to Bree, I’m sure of it.”

“Even if this is it, how long will it take to get there?” Fili asks. “It’s getting dark, Uncle. We’ll only find ourselves more lost if we continue. Look,” he says, pointing out toward a village with lights scattered across hillsides, and a brightly lit building in the center. “Maybe we should stop there. Maybe they have some rooms we can stay in for the night. It looks like a safe enough place.”

Thorin bites his lip, refusing to admit he’s lost and that he should probably have listened to his nephew and turned around earlier. “We’ll stop for a stretch and keep going,” he says, turning the truck off the side road toward the village. “We need to make it to Dale by the end of the month. We can’t afford too much time.”

“This’ll be fine,” Fili says, turning in his chair to latch onto Kili’s leg and shake him awake. “Kili, wake up. We’re in a town. We can get some dinner.”

Thorin parks the truck up, and Gloin and Dori park their vehicles beside him; Bombur finds a long place on the side of the road for the fire truck. Thorin pulls himself from the truck, happy to stretch his legs, Fili still trying to rouse his brother. 

“Weren’t we meant to take that turn off back there?” Dwalin asks, looking to Thorin. “I thought Fili was navigating this trip. We can’t go on. Too tired to drive to Bree tonight.”

Thorin clears his throat. “Well, we’re here now. We’ll have a meal and see where we can stay the night.” Thorin looks around the small village; little homes are built into the hills, tiny windows casting light. They’ve parked beside a large tavern overlooking a lake, and there’s a few little cars nearby, but the place is mostly quiet. Once Fili is holding up his drowsy brother and everyone has gathered, they enter the tavern.

Behind the counter are two hobbits; they stop and stare with surprise. Another pair are seated beside the fire, enjoying a drink and chatting, but they two pause and look over the newcomers.

Thorin walks to the counter. “We’re looking for some dinner and a place to stay for the night?”

The barkeep nods. “We can give you some dinner,” he answers. “But you’re far off from a proper place to stay for the evening. We don’t have anywhere to sleep, just a tavern. Nobody comes through here but family, and family stays with family. Don’t suppose you have much family here,” the hobbit continues. “Dwarves travelling through stay to main roads, and Bree usually. You should have taken the road south before you reached here and gone to Bree,” he says. 

“I told you,” Fili hisses, an arm around Kili’s waist as his brother blinks and yawns.

Balin smiles. “So not Fili’s poor navigation skills then.”

Thorin frowns. “Let’s get some dinner. What do you have?”

“Well, it’s late. We can warm the stew, and we have some pies that won’t take long to cook. Three types of ale. But that’s all.” 

“Stew for me and my brother, please,” Fili says. “I’m just going to put him into a chair. He’s still not awake,” he says with a fond smile; Kili stares toward the fire through half-lidded eyes.

Thorin nods. “We’ll join you shortly,” he promises. “We can sleep in the vehicles tonight and stop early tomorrow.”

“C’mon,” Fili says, walking Kili over toward a small table for two with large, cozy armchairs near to the fire. He helps his brother down, and Kili curls onto his side, smiling and closing his eyes.

Fili sinks into the chair beside him. “You’ve been asleep for hours already,” he says. “How could you possibly need to sleep more?”

Kili doesn’t respond, and his head only drops further. Fili sighs, but turns toward the fire, watching the light play on the wooden columns around the tavern. The building is warm and inviting, with several nooks and rounded windows. The furniture is all unique, and he watches a cat stroll around the legs of tables. Behind him, the other members of the company find cozy seats, and eventually the barkeep comes over with two pots of stew and two ales. 

“Kili, food,” Fili calls out. 

Kili blinks and looks up. “Food?”

The blond dwarf laughs. “Is that all it takes to wake you? Mention food?”

Kili straightens himself up in the seat. “It helps,” he mutters. “Just tired. Don’t sleep very well in a truck.”

“But you certainly try to,” Fili says, taking spoonfuls of the delicious hot soup.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Looking out the window was getting boring.”

“Well, we’re stopped for the night. But too far from Bree. Unfortunately, we’re going to have to sleep in the vehicles.”

“Ugh,” Kili moans. “Must we? It’s just so uncomfortable.”

“You can lay on me,” Fili offers. “I”ll be your pillow. Just like at home.”

Kili smiles and sips his ale. They finish the meal in relative silence, only Kili’s yawns breaking up the sound of sips and spoons hitting the bowls. The rest of the company works quietly at their pies and stews with little to say after conversing during the journey. By the fire, one of the hobbits stands and nods politely to the other, then heads off; the last one sits and stares at the fire by himself.

“Fili, Kili,” Thorin says, approaching their table. “We can remain parked here for the night and sleep in the truck. Pulls some packs and blankets from the back.”

“Fili told me. It won’t be comfortable,” Kili whines. “Can we sleep on the grass?”

“It’s meant to rain,” Thorin says. “I asked. I’m sorry, but it’s the best we can do tonight. It’s too far to travel on to Bree. The others are just as tired, and it’s unsafe for them to keep driving.”

“Excuse me,” a voice pipes up from behind, and Fili looks around Thorin to see the small hobbit standing there. “I’m sorry to overhear, but it sounds like you’re in need of better accommodation than a truck tonight. I have a large home with several spare beds, and beyond that cushions and blankets and pillows. Some may still end up on the floor, but it may be a tad bit cozier than a seat, yes?”

Thorin turns and the hobbit puts out a hand. “I’m Bilbo Baggins.”

“Thorin,” he says, shaking the Hobbit’s hand. “That’s very kind to offer, but we’re thirteen--”

“I have quite a bit of space,” he says. “Better than a truck. And it looks like this one would enjoy a bed for the night,” he says with a pleasant smile towards a groggy Kili.

“I have nothing in exchange for such generosity,” Thorin says.

“All I ask is you tell me why thirteen dwarves are passing through the Shire in a fire truck,” he replies with a smile. “I’m nearly out of good tales to tell, and I would love to share yours.”

Thorin pauses and looks to Kili, whose eyes are slipping closed, and then to Fili who looks on hopefully. His heart twists as he look at his nephews. “I cannot argue with that reasoning. We would love to take you up on your kind offer, Mister Baggins.”

“Oh, Bilbo will be fine.”

“Bed?” Kili looks up and Fili just smiles at his brother’s delayed reaction.

* * *

They find themselves in Bilbo’s home less than an hour later. The hobbit runs about, stoking the fires in several rooms, showing them where the bedding is and they figure out who will take the beds and who will be comfortable enough on the floor.

Most of the company have retired for the evening to their respective rooms and corners, but Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili remain in the living space with their host, sharing a last drink. Kili has again tipped over in exhaustion on his brother’s lap, oblivious to the conversation. Fili has given up on keeping him awake, and instead his fingers absently play over his shoulders, gently rubbing his brother’s back, keeping him comfortable and asleep. He’s ready for sleep too, but as Thorin’s second, he feels responsible and keeps himself awake.

“Dale’s first firefighting company,” Bilbo says thoughtfully. “That’s very interesting. To find that they’re rebuilding it.”

“There was little choice,” Balin says. “A fire took out half of Laketown. They were living on the shores in tents, and it seemed a good idea to return to Dale and try and make use of the buildings, and rebuild the ones destroyed in the great fire.”

“Only thirteen of you though?” Bilbo asks. “I hear once you’re near to Erebor, the fires are frequent. That will be quite dangerous and a lot of work, won’t it?”

“It will,” Dwalin says. “But Erebor is our homeland, and it will be good to be near it again. Dwarves belong in Erebor, in our mountain kingdoms, not scattered amongst small hills.”

“I’ve heard a prophecy that the closer dwarves are to the mountain, the more fires would plague the region.”

Fili laughs. “That’s ridiculous,” he says. “Almost as crazy as the notion that there’s still magic.”

Bilbo lets out a small yet reserved smile. “You don’t believe in magic anymore?”

“Never have,” Fili says. “Magic left middle earth a very long time ago. There’s no proof is still exists. Do you believe it does?”

Bilbo nods. “I do. All I have to do is look out my front door and the beautiful home and surroundings I’ve been blessed with, or to watch the sunrise or the stars take hold in the sky, and that’s all I need to know that magic exists.”

Fili casts his eyes down. “But real magic--”

“Chooses when to present itself, and how,” Bilbo finishes, and Fili merely nods, his fingers combing through Kili’s hair.

Dwalin takes a long swig of his ale. “But you’re right, the region is plagued by fire. Maybe the solution is for us to return to the region to help. We’re very well trained as firefighters.”

“And we’ll be using our skills to help rebuild the city and turn it into the jewel it once was,” Balin offers.

“Do you plan to visit the mountain again?” Bilbo asks.

Thorin looks uncomfortably between Bilbo and Balin. “If the opportunity presents in the future. First, we look forward to helping protect and rebuild Dale.”

“This is all very interesting,” Bilbo replies. “It would make a great story.”

“Story? Are you a writer?” Fili asks.

“Writer? Oh no,” Bilbo laughs. “I’m a photojournalist. I do articles for a gardening magazine. I suppose a write a little, “he explains. “But I prefer to tell stories through pictures. Work has been slow lately,” he says. “Documenting the rebuild of Dale through the eyes of its firefighters could be interesting.”

“You should come with us!” Fili says, before Thorin shoots him a dark look.

Bilbo pauses, fingers tapping along the edge of his chair; Fili looks on eagerly, and even Dwalin and Balin look at each other in surprise at the notion of a hobbit travelling with a group of dwarves.

Bilbo looks up. “Would you have space? I travel light. Half my luggage is my camera equipment.”

“There would be room,” Dwalin admits. 

“I’ve nothing to lose,” Bilbo says with a smile. “Maybe I will!” He stands and picks up a few of the empty cups. “Would anybody like another?”

“No thank you Mr. Baggins,” Thorin replies. “We should be going to bed and getting some sleep.”

“Right, I’ll just put these away then,” he says pleasantly, moving out of the room.

Thorin turns to Fili and Dwalin. “I’m not sure this is a good idea, bringing along this hobbit.”

“I believe it’s an excellent idea,” Balin chips in. “While the city council for Dale has invited us, they are still wary of dwarves. Even the mayor was reluctant to receive us. But hobbits have excellent reputations. It was surely help us, to have this hobbit along. And if he writes a story which helps our reputation...” He gives Thorin a pointed look.

Fili looks to Thorin and shrugs. “It can’t hurt, right? He’ll just watch and take pictures.”

Thorin nods slowly. “Very well. He can come along if he’s interested.”

Bilbo moves back into the room and Thorin looks over the Hobbit. “We’ll be leaving early in the morning,” he says. “Are you sure you would be interested in such a journey?”

“Oh, most definitely,” Bilbo says. “Gardening articles are fascinating, and I’m quite well known for my work here,” he says. “But I wouldn’t mind seeing a little more of things!”

“We leave early, although we expect to arrive in Bree early enough for a good night’s rest,” and then we press on. 

“Perfect. Well I best pack and be ready for the morning then! If you need anything else I’ll be in my room!” he turned on his heel, heading down the corridor.

“Let’s get to sleep then,” Balin says, standing and heading to the archway. “You especially, Thorin. You have a long drive ahead tomorrow. Unless you plan to let one of the lads drive? Perhaps Kili, seeing how he should be well rested come morning?”

Thorin casts a glance over to his softly snoring nephew, and he smiles. “Perhaps. But I think I’d feel safer behind the wheel. I’ll be fine.”

Balin nods, and he and Dwalin head down the hall. Thorin turns back to his nephews. “Do you need help getting Kili to the bedroom?”

“No, he’ll wake,” Fili says. “I’ll take him. Don’t worry about us.”

Thorin pauses, considering this comment but nods and leaves the room. 

“Kili,” Fili says softly. “Time for bed. Time to go lay in a soft bed, how about that?”

“You’re soft,” he mumbles back, nuzzling his head against Fili’s leg. 

“I have bony knees.”

“They’re fine, don’t move.”

“I’ll drag you by the hair if I have to. I need a good night’s sleep too, and a bed is far more inviting than this chair.”

Kili blinks. “Fine. You win.” He rolls off his brothers legs onto his hands and knees, then sits back. “Help me up?” he asks sweetly.

“You’re impossible,” Fili says with a laugh, extending his hand. “It’s amazing you get anything done.”

“I just like my beauty sleep,” he says, taking Fili’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. He falls forward against Fili, giving him a hug which is quickly returned. 

They lumber down the hall, side by side and into the small bedroom Bilbo showed them to earlier. The bed isn’t very big, but will fit them both; no more difficult than sharing a single bed at home. Fili throws himself into the bed and lays his arms out wide. “This is spectacular,” he says, closing his eyes. “I needed this.”

“So do I!” Kili says, sitting on the edge, trying to find space.

“Like hell you do! You’ve been asleep half the day.”

“Not comfortably.”

“The snoring told me otherwise.”

Kili laughs and tucks himself up beside his older brother, resting against his chest. “See you in the morning.”

“Good night, brother.”


	3. Misty Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew press ahead into the Misty Mountains and encounter more difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The last couple months, and particularly last few weeks, have been very busy. But holidays are now here and I hope to return to a regular writing schedule and bring you the rest of the story. :) Thanks for your support, and hope you all have a good holiday season!

The company drive on, generally following the East Road towards Dale. Intent on writing quite the story of this crew of Dwarven Firefighters, Bilbo chats to the group as often as possible. They swap around in vehicles to liven up conversation, although Fili and Kili always remain together, the hobbit notes with interest. He begins to take pictures of the crew and ask them questions about their background and histories. He’s quite surprised to find that Thorin’s grandfather was once a King, and Thorin could reclaim that title with the mountain, although he now presents himself as the Fire Chief of a city.

The photojournalist learns that while the entire company fight fires, they also specialize in other jobs. He learns that Thorin is the captain of the crew. Technically Fili is his second but Balin and Dwalin also assist in that regard, and Nori looks after the second shift. Bombur is the chief driver and caretaker of the fire truck, and Bilbo quickly learns he is very protective of it, buffing out scratches with a cloth when they stop for the night. Bifur is also a mechanic, working on the truck; Fili assists him. Oin has the best medical skills, although Balin, Bofur and Dori are also well-trained paramedics. Gloin looks after the finances and consumables with Ori’s help. Dwalin maintains most of the tools. While he finds most of the crew happy to explain their secondary duties, he’s a little surprised to learn Kili hasn’t applied himself to a second vocation. Gloin explains that the young dwarf hasn’t expressed an interest in anything but instead follows his brother around, helping at whatever task Fili sets upon, and Thorin hasn’t pushed him to learn anything as of yet. Despite nearly all of them pushing to learn a second skill, he finds that most of them have some skill in all aspects. He interviews as they drive, and the crew is happy to have a new face amongst them, and take pride in chatting about their profession.

A week’s drive to the East of The Shire and they come to the Misty Mountains; a tall and steep range with only a few routes through the mountains. The weather is extremely wet, and Thorin cautiously leads the small convoy along in the outer lane, being wary that small rocks have tumbled down into roadway. The towns in the mountains are considered unsafe, with gangs of goblins running around, stealing and harassing travelers. Thorin has no plans to stop in this area, so despite the poor weather, he continues on. The weather grows worse, and before they know it, a thunderstorm is raging around them. Ahead, he sees a rockfall across the lanes, blocking the road completely.

Alone on this stretch of road, Thorin stops the truck, pulling his hood over his head to investigate the scene; he can hear others jumping out of their cars too. Bilbo pulls out his camera, clicking away as Fili carefully climbs onto a boulder for a better look, a few others at his back.

“It’s blocked, well and truly,” Balin observes. “We need to turn around and head back to the junction. We can take the old road through the valley. We don’t have a choice. Or head south, and take that crossing. It would be far safer. The roads are well-maintained.”

“That would delay us by half a week,” Thorin protests. “And I don’t know where we can stop.”

“If we continue like this we’re bound to find more blockages like this one,” Balin argues. “This weather is atrocious and these cliffs are prone to rockfalls. We can’t risk getting past this to find another. Or worse, being crushed by one!”

The driving rains and wind whip around, and they hear another loud crack, looking up to expect lightning. Instead, there’s a prolonged rumble. They turn and look, and above the rockslide another section has broken loose and is rumbling down the hillside at them. Most of the company is back by the vehicles, but Thorin turns to see Fili still balanced precariously on a boulder, surveying the scene. Bilbo is crouched in the mud behind the blond dwarf, capturing a picture of him. Kili watches from further back.

“Fili! Kili! Bilbo!” Thorin shouts. “Get out of the way!” He turns and runs. 

The roar is growing as the earth slides down upon itself, and it’s unlikely they would have heard him anyway. Everyone runs back down the road, as fast as they can. Finally, the roaring subsides, and suddenly the pounding rain sounds relatively silent. Thorin picks himself off the ground, finding Balin and most of the the others nearby. He leaps up and runs back toward the rockfall; half way there, he finds a figure in the road.

“Kili?”

A head lifts from under the hood, and brown eyes look up and back to see an empty road. “Where’s Fili?” Kili asks, slowly pulling himself from the ground. “He was behind me.”

They turn together, the rest of the company running in behind; thick mud and boulders cover the space where Fili and Bilbo were standing.

“Fili!” Thorin shouts, running over and beginning to claw at dirt and mud. “Fili!”

The rest of the company run in to help, Kili pushing to the forefront. “Fili! Fili!”

“Bilbo!” Bofur shouts, followed by his brother and cousin.

“I’m here!” a voice calls, and they look around, confused. “Back here,” it says again, and they turn. Over the side rails of the road is Fili, giving Bilbo a leg up onto the road surface.

“Fili!” Kili runs for his brother, lending a hand and helping the hobbit to climb over then his brother. He pulls the elder into a hug. “Fili! We thought you were buried!”

Fili smiles and leans back to point at the road edge. “Spatial awareness, brother. We jumped over the side and hid below the embankment.” He brushes off bits of dirt. “See? Just fine.”

“Thank Mahal,” Kili says, pulling him into a hug again, unwilling to let go; he buries his face into Fili’s shoulder, and eventually Fili softens and gently returns it, realizing Kili is far more upset than he expected.

“I’m sorry,” Fili says quietly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I don’t like it when you’re not beside me,” Kili replies and his fingers dig into Fili’s sides, holding tightly, and Fili breathes out carefully, continuing to hold his brother.

“Let’s go,” Thorin says, looking over Bilbo; the hobbit is shaking and staring up at the big rock slide in disbelief. “It’s getting late and we can’t get through now. We’ll backtrack to the nearest town and stay the night.”

“But didn’t everyone say not to stop in the mountain towns?” Nori asks. “Gangs of goblins, good for nothing rascals?”

“We haven’t a choice,” Thorin reminds them. “We’re fourteen in number. We should be safe.”

The company exchange uncomfortable words through their eyes, but nod in agreement. They all return to their preferred vehicles, Fili and Kili last. Fili climbs into the backseat with his brother, where Kili’s hand seeks his own.

* * *

The first town with an inn is a rundown place called Misty River. True to name a dense fog settles in, and they’re lucky to find the motel, despite it being near the center of the small town. Thorin and Balin go into the reception, meeting a small man with shifty eyes, who seems far more interested in what’s outside then having them fill out the paperwork. Despite the lack of vehicles out front, the man insists the best rooms are on the backside of the motel, facing the mountain. He directs them around to the back. This seems a good idea to Thorin, being able to hide the firetruck and other vehicles, and they sign the agreement and drive around to the rear. 

They end up in four rooms, all side by side. Bilbo decides to room with Dori, Nori and Ori for the night and heads off for a hot shower. In the last room, Fili and Kili claim a double bed and Thorin takes the other. The rooms have old decor, but are surprisingly clean and well looked after. They have quick showers and turn in for the night.

It’s still dark when Thorin hears a scraping noise outside the window. He pulls himself from the bed with a stretch, and hears mumbling outside. Rolling out of bed and shuffling to the window, he sees a figure at the door of his truck, trying to work the lock open; another shadowy figure prying at the door of Dori’s van.

“Get up!” he calls to his nephews, and they both sit straight up in bed as Thorin throws open the door. “Get away!” he shouts to the two figures, and they both pause and turn. Rather than flee, however, both turn with an unsettling cackle; Thorin realizes they are goblins, locals to the region. They both turn on him, approaching with a crowbar and a plank of wood, but he steps out of the room, and Fili and Kili are both behind him to back him up. The other three doors open and the company comes out, and Thorin smiles at the pair of goblins. “Leave our vehicles alone and go before we call the authorities. There are far more of us then you.”

To his surprise, they laugh. 

“Uh, Uncle,” Kili says, his voice quivering. 

Thorin’s head turns to where his nephew is staring, and that’s when he sees it; a mob of goblins, nearly twice their number, standing with weapons. The rain comes down lightly and there’s no moonlight or streetlamps; only the soft glow from a few lights of the hotel.

“Get inside!” They turn to race back into the room, but the goblins are fast creatures; a hand snags Thorin’s shirt, and he’s pulled back, but he gives his nephews a shove in hopes they can get inside to safety and call police.

“Get off of me!” Dwalin shouts, and he too is pulled back towards the vehicles; Balin moves with only a little prodding. Ori whimpers as they drag him out, but Nori and Dori are fighting strong. Bombur and Bofur are eventually pulled out of the room, and Bifur dragged out. Oin and Gloin are snarling, the younger working to protect his older brother.

“Unf!” Thorin turns to see Kili shoved forward and Fili into the younger’s back. Fili grabs his younger brother and attempts to hold on, but the goblins pull them apart. The group is herded together, although Fili is pulled to the back and Kili to the front, and Thorin looks around angrily and their captors. At the last moment, he realizes Bilbo is not there. 

“Look whats we have here,” one of the goblins sneers, pushing forward; the leader by strength, judging by his size. He carries a long piece of metal with a red-stained hook on the end. “Visitors. Don’t gets many visitors these days. What’s in the trucks? Foods? Metals? Weapons?”

The company stand quietly, not answering. It’s suddenly obvious why the innkeeper put them around the back; nobody driving past the motel will see such a large-scale robbery and be able to help them, if anyone in this small town would. 

“Who’s in charge then? Where’s the keys? What are you carrying?”

Bofur smiles pleasantly and steps forward. “Nothing. Just a change of clothes. And it’s just a fire truck, lads? Haven’t you seen one before?”

The goblins all growl and Bofur receives a smack to the head from one before he’s pushed back by the leader. “Wells then, who else wants to tell us? Or we start breaking bones. Maybe the youngest will tell.” His eyes dart between Kili and Ori, who stand near the front. “Which one of you wants to hear your own bones break?”

Kili watches, eyes wide and defiant; from the back, Fili mutters a curse. Ori turns away.

“You then,” the goblin mutters, and two grasp Kili’s arms and pull him forward. He remains silent, but casts a quick glance back to Thorin and Fili, his eyes full of fear. He’s visibly trembling in the low light.

Thorin curses, looking around; in the back of the crowd, creeping out of a room, is Bilbo. There’s something shining in his hand, and he can’t quite make it out.

“Uncle!” Fili hisses. “Do something!” He can’t see Kili’s face, but from the back, Kili is barely resisting, and he’s afraid for his brother. He knows Kili is brave when they’re together and working; but this is a far different situation than they’re used to.

“Wait,” Thorin says. “Give it a few minutes.”

“They could hurt Kili in a few minutes!”

The goblin picks up a bat and smiles, walking closer to Kili; the young dwarf begins to struggle, and the goblins laugh.

“I’m very practiced at this,” the goblin says. “But I confess it’s been sometime since I broke a dwarf’s bones. But tell me, master dwarf, what brings you here?”

Kili presses his lips together and just stares; the goblin lifts the bat.

“Uncle!” Fili cries out.

“Stop!” Thorin calls out, and the goblin drops the bat, peering into the group with a laugh. “Look who it is,” he rumbles. “Thorin Oakenshield. I remember the last time you came through here. There are many who seek to end the line of Durin for the ruin they caused around Erebor.”

“It was not of our making.”

“Everyone knows the fires started in Erebor. Fires that plague Middle Earth are the curse of the dwarves.”

“It wasn’t our fault!”

“Doesn’t matter to me if you were or not. You might be worth something to those who think so. Boys, seize him!”

Kili is forgotten as the goblins dive for Thorin; and the youngest dashes back toward his brother. The others wrestle for weapons and chaos breaks out as the dwarves fight, throwing punches and kicks. Thorin is mobbed and crashes to the ground, feeling kicks and punches to his torso. Fili and Kili fight back to back, both sacrificing bruises to themselves to protect the other. A goblin with a metal pole swings toward Kili’s head, and he turns and pulls Fili down with him, and the goblin manages to take out two of his own. Fili leaps up and snatches the pole from its owner, swinging it back to clear a circle around them. Kili cries out as something snags his ankle and he’s pulled to the ground, a goblin trying to yank him away from Fili. He turns to see Thorin overrun by goblins, and the others not faring much better. A blaring noise and bright red light startle the everyone, and the goblins all stop.

“What’s that! What’s that!” the leader cries, turning and pointing to the truck. Behind the wheel is Bilbo, keys in the ignition and hand on the horn. “Go, hide! They’ll see us! Scatter, run!” The goblins run in different directions; some to the surrounding steep hill and into the trees, others around the edges of the motel. Bruised and battered, the company stands and fights off the slowest ones.

“Quick!” Thorin shouts, pulling himself from the ground. “Get your belongings, we go now!”

Fili staggers, swiping his bloody lip with the back of his hand and helping his brother stand. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Kili says, brushing himself off. “Just some bruises. You?”

“Same. I’ll be fine as long as you are,” Fili says with a smile. “C’mon, let’s get our boots and get out of his hellhole.” 

Thorin moves to the fire truck and gives Bilbo a hand down. “That was fine thinking, Mr. Baggins,” he says with a nod. “Thank you for your assistance. That may have ended on a different note.”

Bilbo nods satisfactorily. “I suppose once we’re past these mountains things should go much smoother.”

“Let’s hope so,” Thorin replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at [linane-art.tumblr.com](http://linane-art.tumblr.com) and [furynz.tumblr.com](http://furynz.tumblr.com)! Check out more of Linane's gorgeous art on her blog! :)


	4. Mirkwood I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The convoy reaches Mirkwood; Thranduil offers a deal for freedom, but it involves risks.

“We’re lost, aren’t we Uncle?”

Thorin sighs. “I’m not lost.”

“This road is so old and there’s no signs. How can we be sure we’ve taken the right path?” Kili asks from the backseat. 

“Because we have been headed east since we entered this damned forest,” Thorin says, tightly gripping the wheel as he looked around at the surrounding dense forest. Lush trees line the old roadway. The old seal is broken in most places, roots pressing through and leaving only rubble in their wake. 

“It’s not even a road,” Fili exclaims. “It’s a gravel path. If there was any other traffic, we wouldn’t fit past.”

Thorin lets out a heaving sigh, and the brothers know they are right. They are lost. Fuel is getting low, and they haven’t seen any sign of a petrol station in hours.

“What’ll we do when we’re out of fuel?” Kili asks, nervously. “What if we get out and keep walking and can’t find food or a service station?”

“We’ll be fine,” Thorin insists. “We just keep going east. Eventually we’ll get out.”

“But what if we’re really going north now? You can’t tell under here. We’ll be trapped in this dismal forest for ages and starve to death.”

Thorin sighs and stops the truck, climbing out and walking back to see the other vehicles. Fili and Kili jump out as well, walking a little up the gravel path and gazing at the colorful canopy of trees and the mesmerizing swirl of water below.

“It doesn’t seem right,” Kili says in a whisper to his brother, looking through the branches. “Nobody has gone this way in a long, long time. I don’t like this place, Fili.” 

Fili sits heavily on a thick tree branch. “Uncle said people didn’t typically use this road anymore,” he explains. “Seems the elves don’t like people travelling through their lands.”

“They why didn’t we go around like everyone else?”

“Because we wouldn’t have made it on time. Uncle said he used this road when the first fled Erebor. Balin’s been across it too, as have some of the others. Maybe they’ll remember. I think we should have taken the right fork at that last junction.”

Kili kicks a root. “I’m hungry.”

“He said we’ll stop when we can.”

“We’re going to run out of fuel before that happens. Fili, I’ve got a bad feeling about this place, I do.”

“There’s a couple spare canisters in the back of Dori’s van,” Fili explains. “We’ll get much further. Don’t worry,” he says, standing and ruffling Kili’s hair. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

There’s a rumble from up the road, and the pair stand; a marked vehicle comes to a halt, and two elves climb out. Behind is a wagon, and many more elves quickly follow the pair.

“Kili, get back in the truck,” Fili says quietly, backing up and pushing his brother behind him.

“Stop!” the red-haired woman calls out. “You are trespassing on King Thranduil’s lands!”

“Uncle!” Kili shouts and runs; one of the elves catches up to him quickly, throwing him into the gravel surface and kneeling on his back. A pair of handcuffs come out, and Kili’s quickly subdued, but not without a struggle.

“Please,” Fili pleads, raising his hands. “We mean no harm, we’re lost--”

“Kneel and place your hands on your head,” she commands. “Now.”

Two elves approach Fili, and he’s thrown to his knees.

“What’s the meaning of this!?” Thorin roars, racing up the road as he sees his nephews being accosted by elves. “Release him!” 

The red-haired elf narrows her eyes. “I am Captain Tauriel, and you trespass on King Thranduil’s lands. You will be taken in for questioning.”

“We are only travellers, and we’re lost,” Thorin explains. “Please, show us the way and we’ll continue and leave the forest as quickly as possible.”

“It’s too late for that,” the blond elf says behind her, approaching with a bow; the elves’ preferred weapon. He lifts it and aims it at Thorin. “You are all under arrest for trespassing. Put down your weapons and come with us.”

Fili is being handcuffed; Kili struggles against the elf pinning him to the floor. “Let them go and we will move along peacefully,” Thorin argues angrily. “We want out of here as much as you want us gone.”

The elf draws the bow back. “This is your last warning, dwarf,” he scoffs. 

Kili is pulled off the ground and led back toward the wagon. “Uncle!”

Thorin watches, defeated, as his nephews are dragged away. “Our vehicles. Once we’re released we’ll need them.”

“They will be impounded.” 

“Come,” Thorin says to the others. “It seems we have little choice.”

Despite giving into the elves’ demands, they’re all restrained with handcuffs and led away. The wagon seems to find smooth road quickly, and it’s not long before they reach the elven city and led into the jail cells.

* * *

Fili sits on the small bench in his cell, frustrated. He can hear the elves whispering again about fires and firefighters, and he sighs, assuming they are once again talking about their newest detainees. Or only detainees, he realizes. By his count, they have been imprisoned for nearly a week, and are no closer to being released. 

Thorin has been taken again to talk to the king, while the rest remain in their cells; they banter lightly for as long as they can, until the elves threatened to take away their food portions if they aren’t quiet. Fili desperately tries to call out to his brother, who he can’t see; Kili only mumbles back, and it breaks Fili’s heart to hear him so despondent. Still, he speaks to him when he can, knowing Kili isn’t one for sitting still, and hopes his brother can cope until they are released. If they are released.

Breakfast comes while Thorin is still away, and Fili quietly eats the small meal, slowly biting through portion to make it last. It seems elves don’t need as much food as a dwarf, and he often feels hungry mere hours after taking a meal. He is still picking at the fruit when Thorin is marched up in front of the cells by two of the guards. 

“This one,” Thorin said to the elf, and the door is unlocked. Fili looked on, confused, but Thorin offers no explanation and continues walking. Fili exits the cell, trying to get a glimpse of his brother, but the elf pulls him along. “And this one,” he says, stopping before Dwalin. 

The guard unlocks the door, and Dwalin is dragged out, tugging his arm away from the elves.

Fili takes the opportunity to lean in and whisper. “What’s happening, Uncle? What are they doing?”

“One more,” the elf says, looking through the cavern at the doors. “Which one?”

“Uncle, what are we doing?” 

“Quiet,” Thorin says, obviously grumpy. “Let me take--”

“Kili, please, free Kili.”

“No,” Thorin replies. “You don’t know what you ask for.”

“Please, Uncle. I haven’t seen him in a week. What are we doing?”

“Helping this place fight a fire, possibly in return for our freedom.”

“Then pick Kili! You know there’s none better than us, and I work best with him at my side.”

“Fili, we’ve never fought a _forest_ fire before. Not of this scale. I would love to have you both, but I am hesitant to risk both of your lives. I need somebody left behind, in case we both fall. Somebody to carry out the Durin family legacy.”

“You won’t have to worry about that if Kili and I go! We watch each other, Uncle. We always have. Please. You can’t leave him!”

The elf frowns and looks between the two. “Is Kili one of your best fighters?” 

“He is,” Fili insists, before Thorin can reply. “We work in a team, and we’re two of his best.”

“Then he goes,” the elf says, looking around. “Which one is he?”

Fili points to where he can see his brother, sitting on the bench and hands curled around himself, food on the floor, untouched. Kili is pale and looks more upset than he’s ever seen, not paying any attention to the world around him.

Thorin frowns. “Fili, I wanted to protect your brother. This could be dangerous.”

“I’ll feel better knowing he’s at my side than locked in here. Look at him, Uncle. He’s not doing well locked in there. Fighting fires is his element,” he insists. “We’ll be fine.”

Kili looks up as the elf unlocks his door, and quickly rushes out once the door is open, seeking his brother.

“Fili!” The brunet dwarf runs for his brother, wrapping him in a hug; Fili is pleased to see a smile back across his face. “I’ve missed having you beside me,” Kili says, but looks around to see the others still locked away. “What’s happening? Are they not letting us all go?”

“Come,” Thorin says, looking at the trio. “We have a job to do. I’ll explain at the truck.”

* * *

Fili, Kili and Dwalin slip into their gear as Thorin checks the hoses of their firetruck and explains. “Thranduil has explained that forest fires are not uncommon; especially on the edge of the forest nearest to Erebor. They’re usually able to control them, but at present they have a large fire threatening one of their settlements, and they’re struggling to contain it. He is willing to let us work for our freedom.”

“But we haven’t done anything wrong!” Kili protests, and Dwalin grunts in agreement. “We shouldn’t have to risk ourselves for doing nothing wrong!”

“The king seems to disagree on the matter of trespassing,” Thorin explains. “This seems to be the quickest method to buy our freedom. Into the truck,” he says, climbing into the driver’s seat. “It’s not far, a twenty minute drive south,” he says. “They’ll escort us as far as they dare go, and we’ll be left to deal with it.”

“Why just us? Why aren’t the others here to help?”

“Insurance,” Dwalin says. “To make sure we return.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Fili says. “We’d be far more effective with the entire team.”

Thorin frowns. “I believe he wouldn’t be too worried if anyone was injured or didn’t return,” he says. “Thranduil blames us for these fires.”

“Why does everyone blame us for the fires?” Kili asks, confused. “We didn’t set the mountain on fire. And we didn’t set this forest on fire! How could he possibly believe that?”

“Superstition, or they don’t believe us. Or simply believe we’re bad luck,” Dwalin says. “There’s a reason we travelled as far west as we did, lad. Nobody bothered us in Ered Luin.”

As they continue south, Thorin sees the dark smoke and haze on the horizon. Small side roads branch off toward houses, and eventually their escort stops on the road. Thorin pulls their vehicle alongside the elven vehicle.

“This is as far as we go,” the elf says. “All residents have been evacuated. There may be creatures out there,” he explains. “A weapon or two wouldn’t be unwarranted.”

“What sort of creatures?” Thorin asks.

“All kinds,” he answers. “You return here when you’re finished. We’ll be waiting. If you don’t return by sundown, Thranduil will make his displeasure known to the others.”

Thorin nods and Dwalin crosses his arms. The elves pull off to the side, parking and taking out a book.

“Don’t like those elves,” Dwalin says. “Lazy bastards would rather send prisoners in to protect their homeland.”

“We have an opportunity to win our freedom,” Fili says. “It seems worth it.”

“It would if it weren’t a difficult situation,” Thorin agrees. “Four of us against a few acres of scrub on fire.”

“We could try back burning the approach,” Kili suggests. “Let it burn itself out.”

“We don’t know the lay of the land,” Thorin replies. And there’s only four of us. It could get out of hand. These aren’t the same types of trees we dealt with in the Blue Mountains. There could be surprises.”

The younger’s shoulders slump and Fili offers him a hug. “I guess we do the best we can. Maybe appraise the situation and offer advice?”

“I think that’s the best we can do today,” Thorin agrees, parking up the truck. Ahead, black and grey smoke pours into the sky, a bright glow behind; the forest isn’t as thick along the road. The four jump out of the cab and look ahead.

“We’ve never fought anything that big,” Dwalin says with a frown. “That idiot is setting us up for failure.”

“Don’t endanger yourself. Do the best you can, and then retreat to the truck. Even if we’re only able to see what direction it’s progressing.” He reaches into a side panel of the truck, removing four axes and passing them around. “For protection. He said there were animals. Although I imagine they’ll be more afraid of the fire than us. So let them past, and just be careful not to be trampled.” He sets off down the road on foot, the others following.

Kili shuffles nearer to his brother. “I missed you,” he said. “Not fair being kept apart in the cells. Some of the others are together.”

Fili hums agreement. “Maybe we can have the same cell when we return,” he says. “For fighting this fire.” Ahead, the air grows dry and hot. Ash filters down from the sky, beginning to pile up on the ground amongst dead leaves and roots. They can hear a low crackle from further forward and Thorin stops the group.

“It doesn’t look like it’s crossed this road,” he says, pointing ahead. “Fili, you and your brother continue up the road and confirm how far back it goes and if the road will provide a good barrier for control. Dwalin and I will go right and look for any other natural features that will help contain it.”

“Won’t that be dangerous, Uncle?” 

“That’s why I’m sending you two up the road,” he says. “Easy to retreat down. Keep safe for me, understand?”

“Yes, Uncle,” they chime back in unison. Thorin and Dwalin turn, heading off the road and through a patch of untouched trees.

“C’mon,” Fili leads Kili onward, staying to the far side of the road. The fire grows intensely hot, but they skirt past it, relieved to see water and a stream running alongside the road, providing more protection. There’s little wind, and the stifling air eventually forces them to pull their oxygen masks down.

“It looks good,” Fili says as they observe the natural boundaries. “Unless the wind picks up, I don’t think it will cross over. Let’s get back to the truck and let uncle know. Maybe we can bring the truck further up and put out some of the flames nearest to the road too, we can pump water from this stream.” 

Kili nods and they turn around, again having to approach and pass the hottest part of the fire which has slowly progressed towards their starting point. Without a breeze, it’s moving very slowly; and they both feel hopeful about their chances of actually fighting this scrub fire.

Until Fili hears a skittering noise. “Was that you?”

“Didn’t say anything,” Kili responds, looking around. “Why?”

“There...there was a noise. Listen.”

They stop on the middle of the quiet road and lift their masks to hear better. The sun shines brightly above; the ash continues to fall like gentle snow, and there’s only the crackle from the fire, and occasional pop or snap of something breaking or bursting in the flames.

Kili shrugs. “Nothing.”

Then there’s a loud skittering, and they can both hear it. They turn toward the fire, and emerging from the heat and flames are the largest spiders they’ve ever seen. 

“Run!” Fili grabs Kili’s hand and they turn off the road, sprinting away from the beasts; some seem to bypass them, but at least one senses food and turns toward the blond dwarf, arching its legs in a bid to pull in a tasty treat.

Kili spins with his axe, managing to severe a leg; the spider reels back, but is replaced by two more. He pushes forward with a shout, lodging the axe in a joint, and trying to pull it back out again.

Fili swings his own axe, slicing through an eye of one and then smashing the carapace of the other. He helps his brother retrieve the weapon, then looks up to see a mass of spiders coming in their direction.

“This way!” he shouts, grabbing Kili’s hand and pulling him down the road toward the worst portion of the burn, in an effort to escape the mutant arachnids. Most leave them be, not willing to risk the fire for food, but a few follow. They slip the masks back down and run faster, boosted by the clean air. They can feel the road softening below their feet from the heat, and a quick look back shows that most have given up, running for safety; but a few persistent ones are closing the distance. A spider manages to snag Kili by the leg, dragging him back. He falls into the road, cracking the mask and dropping his own axe.

“Fili!”

The blond is already beside him, taking up the second axe and driving both blades down into the spider pulling Kili away from him. The beast squeals, reeling back then lunging for his prey on the ground.

“Get off my brother!” Fili shouts, swinging the axes hard and severing a leg and part of an eye. The spider shrieks, turning and racing away. On the ground, Kili coughs as the ash grows thicker and the oxygen lighter. It begins to layer across his back like snow, and he weakly pushes up on his forearms in the soft soot, looking around through dry coughs.

Fili pulls off his own hat, throwing it aside and kneeling beside his brother. He moves his own mask over to Kili. His brother takes a few gasping breaths through the device, then a few controlled ones before pushing it back in Fili’s direction.

Fili spins when he hears a crack; a large tree ablaze falls across the road, blocking their exit; it doesn’t take long before the trees catch light on the other side. A wind sets in, pressing hot waves of air into their faces and Kili coughs again, laying low.

“Bad,” Fili mutters, looking around. “We have to go this way!” he says, pointing off the side of the road. Kili sputters and nods, and Fili passes the mask to him again while helping him to stand. Once his younger brother is on his feet, he takes the mask back and they pull each other along and into the woods, the fire roaring at their backs and closing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at [linane-art.tumblr.com](http://linane-art.tumblr.com) and [furynz.tumblr.com](http://furynz.tumblr.com)!


	5. Mirkwood II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili run from the fire and find bonding time.

Fili and Kili scramble through the forest. The fire seems to be racing closer to their back; it burns on the right, and to the left. The heat is nearly unbearable, and the smoke makes their eyes both water and burn. There’s more smoke further ahead, but a bare patch and Fili can only hope that a section has burned through, bare and desolate, and that they’ll be safe in the middle although the heat will be nearly unbearable. If they’re lucky, they can wait until the fire dies out.

Kili’s movements are becoming more sluggish, and he passes the mask back to his brother, pressing it against his face. “Breathe, Kee,” he begs. The brunet returns a small nod and takes a few deep breathes before pushing the mask back and following him up and over a small incline. Fili realizes that by Kili only taking it for short periods, he’s entrusting his safety to his older his brother. The brunet is struggling to move on his own, and no doubt his head is muddled with smoke. He’s trusting Fili to take the oxygen he needs to keep a clear head and find refuge for both of them. With that thought, Fili adjusts his grip around Kili and supports him with renewed vigor, pulling him along. 

Fili exhales with relief as they move over the crest of the hill; out back of a small house is a small lake surrounded by trees. It’ll be hot, but it could be enough to survive within. Fili runs into the water, and quickly realizes his equipment will be too heavy. He strips off his jacket, then pulls down the suspenders and removes the bulky pants and boots. Kili’s eyes are slightly glazed, and Fili helps his brother to undress. He pulls the equipment over onto the short dock, then wades into the water. He glances back to see Kili’s eyes heavy with the thick air, and quickly removes his mask, slipping it over his brother’s head. The air quality is worse than he realized, and he wraps an arm around the wooden dock as they tread water in the lake. It’s not deep, but just enough to keep his toes from the bottom. 

“Kili - Kili?” he says, looking into the unfocused eyes; he coughs as a hot wind blows over. “Kili, are you okay?”

He finally nods and pushes the mask up to hand it back.

“No,” Fili says, pulling it back down. “You hang onto it a bit longer. I’m fine. Just hold onto me, okay?”

“Yeah,” the tired voice replies. 

Fili wraps an arm around his brother’s waist and pulls him closer. Kili’s white shirt clings, showing off the dark chest hair; he can feel every curve of his brother’s body. Fingers claw into his arms, desperately holding on. 

The fire has completely engulfed the land around them, and the lake is the only safe place. It sounds impossibly loud, a roar with cracks and pops. Tree branches crack and break, falling into soils before continuing to burn. Fili watches as a particularly large branch cracks, crashing into the water. It creates a small wave, and he takes a breath as it washes over his head, then moves below the end of the dock, dragging Kili with him.

“Fili,” the brunet says, pulling the mask off. “Your turn.”

Fili nods and takes the mask back, sucking in deep lung fulls of air. The tank is heavy on his back and he holds into the dock with one hand to keep out of the water, the other arm holding onto his younger brother as much as possible. The smoke is thick just above their heads, and ash rains down on the lake’s surface. Fili swallows with the realization that they would not have survived without the water. Another fierce wind blows, and he pushes Kili in front of him to protect him from the burning air. It’s hot on his neck and shoulders and he cringes; Kili takes a breath and sinks below the water for a moment to avoid it. Moments later he resurfaces and turns to his older brother.

“Do you think Uncle and Dwalin are okay?” Kili asks, his eyes now a little wider with the recent oxygen, and he manages to grasp the post to support himself.

Fili nods. “The winds changed, brother. Did you notice? They would have been upwind. I’m sure they’re fine. I think the change will also help stop the spread of the fire, at least in the direction of the village.”

Kili nods with a small smile, then tucks his head against Fili’s side. Fili continues to hold him carefully, hoping the fire will abate soon.

* * *

“Fili! Kili!”

Fili opens his eyes. It’s dusk and the air is far clearer; he and Kili climbed on top of the dock after the fire began to recede from the lake edge and the smoke lifted. Exhausted and still trapped, they fell asleep at the far end of the dock, able to easily roll back into the water if necessary. The blond nudges his brother. “Did you hear that?”

Kili stirs from where his head is pillowed on Fili’s thigh. “What?”

“I thought I heard somebody.”

“Fili! Kili!”

Kili sits up; still clad only in his white underclothes. “I hear it!”

Fili slowly stands and moves up the dock, picking up one of the axes from the pile of clothes and gear. “Stay behind for a moment.” 

“Fili, the fire’s gone to the south. We can get back to the road.”

The blond turns and at that moment both Dwalin and Thorin come over the hill; a few elves tagging behind. Thorin breaks into a run upon seeing the both of them, swinging around the edge of the small lake and to the dock to embrace his eldest nephew. Without a word, he reaches down to hug Kili as well.

Dwalin lets out a sigh from behind. “We thought you both were gone,” he confesses. “That wind came through and changed direction. Thought you boys couldn’t outrun it.”

“We’re fine,” Fili said. “A little tired. A few cuts and scrapes from the spiders,” he says, glaring at the elves. 

“We warned you to watch out for creatures,” one says simply, gathering the second axe and some of the gear, looking unconcerned.

“Giant spiders,” Kili says to his Uncle. “They tried to eat us.”

Thorin looks to Fili, who confirms with a nod. “They certainly weren’t trying to help us.”

“And the fire? Smoke inhalation?”

“A little. I might have some red shoulders and neck. Kili might have taken in a bit of smoke, but I think we’ll be fine.” 

Thorin nods, content with Fili’s declaration. “I’m so glad to see you both,” he says. “Come. It’s getting late. It’s been a long day and you both deserve a good meal and a bath,” he says, casting a glance back at their elven hosts.

* * *

“You will stay here tonight,” the elf says, opening the door to an opulent suite. Fili and Kili peer in from between their elven guards. “There is food and a bath. There will be guards outside, so do not try to escape. You would not get far.”

“What about Thorin?” Fili asks as Kili wanders into the room ahead of him.

“He has chosen to return to the cells. He only desired for you and your brother to have a good night’s sleep considering the situation you dealt with today. Thranduil agreed to his request.”

Fili nods at the elf then enters the room behind Kili; the door closes and locks behind them. It’s a very large room, with a big bed, a bath, a small side room for a toilet, and a small table laid out with a variety of foods. Kili wanders along the table, picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth.

“Not bad,” he mutters, picking up another fruit and trying it as well. 

“I’m thinking bath first,” Fili says, looking to the large tub on the side of the room. “C’mon. We smell terrible and we’re covered in soot and ash.”

“After you.” Kili turns back to the table, continuing to nibble at the food.

“Plenty of room for two.” Fili kicks off his boots, then strips his outer clothes. He glances back to his brother one last time before removing his small clothes and climbing down into the warm water.

“Mmm,” he says loudly. “This is perfect. Feels just right on tired muscles.”

That grabs Kili’s attention, and he drops the last piece of food and turns. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Fili flashes him a bright smile. “C’mon, join me.”

The brunet shucks his clothes quickly, and Fili’s eyes wander over his brother’s nude form. He’s familiar with it, he always has been, yet he never tires of looking. Kili’s always been far more lean than him. Every detail perfect, as if sculpted from stone by Maker himself. He watches his brother’s midsection intently, always wanting to touch those soft hairs across his smooth stomach. As Kili descends into the pool, he forces his gaze upward with a smile.

“Better?”

“Oh, this is nice,” Kili sits down along the side across from him, dangling his fingers in the water. “Perfect. Might have been worth those spiders and that lack of oxygen for this.”

Fili laughs. “I don’t know about that. Speaking of which, were you hurt? Any cuts that we should have looked at?”

Kili shakes his head. “Nothing I noticed. If so, I don’t care at the moment. This is the best thing since we left home. And Uncle said the elves were inhospitable.”

“Shh,” Fili whispers and glances around the room.

Kili nods in understanding, then closes his eyes and leans back. “I could sleep here.”

“I’d rather try out that big bed after getting clean.”

“True,” Kili says. “I suppose I should scrub some of this dirt off,” he says, raising an arm.

Fili grabs the bar of soap and cloth from the edge and moves over to the bench beside him. “Turn around,” he says. “I’ll wash your back.” 

Kili happily obliges, and Fili lathers up the cloth then wipes down his brother’s shoulders. Kili rolls his shoulders, enjoying the sensation, and Fili’s breath hitches as he watches the muscles ripple in his little brother’s back. He’s only just able to focus on the task at hand, continuing along his arms, back and down to his waist, forcing himself to stop despite his desire to go further. “You should finish,” he says, holding out the cloth.

“I don’t mind if you go further,” Kili says with a cheeky grin, standing up and placing his rear directly in front of Fili. 

Fili barely controls his gasp, then continues with the cloth over his brother’s bottom, slowly and carefully around the sides before taking the cloth just barely between the cheeks. 

Kili lets out a faint moan, and bends over the side of the tub slightly. 

Fili gently raises the cloth and repeats the action, pressing a little further. 

“Fee,” comes a small mutter.

“How does that feel?”

“Good,” the brunet replies breathlessly. “Do it again. Further.”

Fili can’t deny he’s always wanted to bring his brother pleasure. He’s heard the little moans Kili makes on his own when he thinks Fili is asleep, and it’s always aroused him. He wastes no time accepting the invitation and pressing the cloth between his cheeks again; this time right down the crack, pausing at Kili’s entrance, carefully gauging Kili’s reaction.

“Fili,” Kili gasps. 

Fili stops. “Is this okay, brother? We probably shouldn’t be doing this...but I do enjoy seeing you flustered and enjoying yourself.”

Kili turns slightly, his face flushed and whispering. “I’ve always wanted to do this, Fee. There’s nobody I like more than you. I know it’ll probably be frowned upon,” he takes a deep breath, “But I don’t care. I want to feel you. I want to be with you. It can be our secret.”

Fili’s fingers gently wrap around Kili’s legs, turning him until they face each other. “I’ve felt very strongly about you for years,” he says, lightly brushing his thighs. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to say something.”

“Now is good,” Kili says. “I’m growing a little frightened about this journey, Fee. If days are going to be more like today closer to Erebor...then work will be harder, more dangerous. I want to be with you before anything happens.”

“Shh,” Fili says, pulling him down into the water adjusting his brother to straddle his own legs. “We’ll be fine. We have each other, just like I told ma. We’ll always be together, no matter what happens. Now let me help you relax.”

Fili’s hand slinks back behind Kili again, tracing his down his back and between his cheeks, gently pressing against his hole until Kili moans. Kili’s own hand comes up, finding his brother’s cock and beginning to stroke.

Fili responds by bringing his other hand up to Kili’s member and rubbing along the length, still probing at his backside.

Kili shudders. “That’s nice. Can...here...continue or in bed?”

Fili chuckles as Kili stumbles over his words. “Shall we finish this bath and try the bed?”

“Yes,” he says quickly, turning and grabbing the soap off the side. They’re both quick to finish cleaning their hair and bodies, and as Fili climbs out he can’t hide his erection. Kili looks on with a smile. “I’ve always been impressed by that,” he says. 

Fili grins, ushering his brother into the soft silken sheets and laying down beside him, settling in face to face.

“So how do we do this?” Kili asks with a grin. “You’re the more experienced elder, right?”

“Older but waiting for the right person,” Fili says. “Let’s pick up where we left off. Lay on your stomach.”

Kili happy complies, rolling over and resting his head on his arms. Fili rolls off the bed to the food and begins looking through the bottles.

“You want to eat now?” Kili asks.

“Hold on. Just looking for some oil or butter or something so that I don’t hurt you.”

“Oh. Under the little yellow dish,” Kili points.

Fili opens it to find some sort of warm slick substance. He licks it and smiles. “Perfect.” He brings the pot over and kneels between the brunet’s legs. “Now relax, and if anything feels wrong, tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.” After Kili hums in agreement, Fili swirls a finger in the oily substance and then traces down his brother’s cleft again. He’s rewarded with a happy sigh, and again pauses and Kili’s entrance, just nudging his finger gently. Kili raises up to meet his finger, and he withdraws it, instead moving back to his waist and tracing around his buttocks.

“That’s nice,” Kili says, parting his legs a little further. “You can go further down…”

Fili smiles, although Kili can’t see it, and dips his finger in the oil again and repeats the action. He pauses over the puckered hole, pressing gently, and again Kili rises to meet it. He moves his finger down past it, gently cupping his brother’s stones and rolling them. Kili lets out a little mewl, raising off the bed slightly.

“Relax,” Fili chides him.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, do you?” the brunet asks.

“I have a fair idea.” The blond leans over his brother’s back, gently kissing down his spine, finishing at the crease of his buttocks.

“Fili--”

Fili presses his finger to Kili’s entrance again, and he goes silent with a little whimper. Fili presses his finger in, ever so slightly, and that whimper becomes a gasp.

“Okay?”

“Yes, yes! Keep going!”

Fili pushes his finger in slowly, and watching Kili writhe in the bedsheets, fingers grasping the sheets weakly. “You’re not going to last long, are you?”

“Shut up and put another in!”

“Mouthy,” Fili teases, but carefully presses another finger in; the brunet’s rear escalating off the bed to meet his hand. “Just relax,” Fili says again, leaning forward to kiss his backside. “I promise I’ll take care of you.” He carefully works his fingers in his brother’’s hole, stretching and tugging at the passage.

“Another,” Kili begs.

Fili slips the third finger in easily, and Kili exhales. Fili reaches his hand around, slowly massaging Kili’s cock as he moves his fingers.

“Fili,” the brunet moans, squirming. “You. I want you.”

“Shh, just a few more moments like this,” Fili says, rubbing his thumb over his brother’s stones. 

“Please.”

Fili chuckles at his brother’s whine. “Fine. Roll onto your back, I want to see your face.”

The brunet happily obliges, rolling over quickly and even reaching down to loop his hands under his knees, exposing himself. He looks up, batting his eyelashes.

“You’ve already got my attention, you don’t have to do that.”

“I was hoping it would make you hurry.”

Fili takes a moment slick himself up before lining himself up with his brother’s entrance. He gently pushes himself in, groaning as his head passes the ring of muscle; the heat making him shiver in excitement.

“More,” Kili whimpers.

Fili pushes further along, slowly, watching his brother’s expressions of pleasure. Kili’s mouth drops open, then his eyes close, and finally a slow smile crosses his face as Fili sits fully within him. 

“Good?”

“Very good,” the younger replies breathlessly. “You’re wonderful.”

“As are you,” he replies, and begins to slowly thrust in and out, eliciting moans from the other.

“Yes,” the brunet says. “Faster.”

Fili obliges, enjoying the friction. He grips his brother’s thighs as he works in and out of that tight warmth, enjoying the constriction around his cock. Kili begins to moan louder, and he moves faster, his brother’s sounds exciting him further. It doesn’t take long before he finds his release, filling his brother’s hole. He relaxes only momentarily before reaching for Kili’s cock and pumping it until he comes as well.

Fili flops down beside Kili, reaching out to stroke his brother’s cheek. “You are beautiful,” he says simply.

“You too. And amazing. That was amazing. Was that really your first time?”

“Yes.”

“We can make up for it. Let’s do it again. Me on top next.”

Fili laughs. “I would love too, but I’m exhausted. It was a hard day. Maybe when we reach Dale?”

“If we ever reach Dale,” Kili says sadly. “While I don’t mind surroundings like this room, who’s to say we won’t be locked up in the cells again tomorrow? I don’t think the rest of the company want to hear us doing that.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Fili says, nuzzling his brother’s ear. “Don’t worry, I promise that won’t be the last.”


	6. Dale, 1st Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finally arrive at Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Working on my daily routine to give myself more writing time. You'll see if I'm successful next weekend.

Thranduil stands on a dais, looking down onto Thorin, his arms crossed and nose up. Thorin purses his lips, watching the Elven King and growing impatient with his show of superiority. It’s something of a game, waiting for the other to speak first. Thorin is tired; he and the rest of the company, save his nephews, spent the day fighting the forest fire and finally contained it. Thranduil’s own firefighters contained the second large blaze, and evacuated elves were already packing to return to their homes in the morning.

Thorin’s thoughts drift to his nephews. The pair were given a proper room a day ago. He’d expected to be reunited with them in the morning, but instead Thranduil declared they would remain behind while the others worked, to ensure the company’s cooperation. He presumes they are still being held in the room and are growing restless waiting for their freedom. Driven by this thought, he finally swallows his pride and clears his throat.

“Well?”

Thranduil smiles, taking a moment to savor his small victory. “Your company did well today, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Now that your fires are contained, we want to continue.”

Thranduil pauses his pacing and frowns. “I’ve given much thought to your presence here. I find it intriguing that we had two large fires, both which began when you arrived. ”

“What does that mean?” Thorin snarls. “Are you saying that we started them? We would do no--”

“I am not saying that at all,” Thranduil says, stepping down from the platform. “I remember the day Erebor burst into flame. Your people fled the area, through Mirkwood at beyond. Since then, we are constantly fighting flames which appear randomly, mostly during the night. It has consumed our resources for years.”

“Your point?”

“I don’t know how this is connected to the Dwarves of Erebor, but it is.”

“And what would you have us do?”

“I considered returning you to the western borders of the forest, so you could return home. To the Blue Mountains, far from here. But I imagine that would have no impact on the situation. I’ve decided to deliver you to the eastern border, to continue your journey. I am curious what changes will occur with you taking up residence in Dale. And if the situation grows worse, then I’m sure the fires will eliminate any possible causes, such as your presence.”

Thorin opens his mouth to protest the last comment, but hands land on his shoulders and Thranduil turns away with a flippant wave of his hand.

“Take him to collect his nephews and the remainder of his company, return their gear and escort them to the eastern border.”

* * *

Thorin is relieved to have his company reunited and released. Fili and Kili seem content, even jovial, and he’s pleased that they were well looked after during the stay. The vehicles are returned in surprisingly better shape than when they were confiscated. Fortunately it’s only a short trip to Dale from Mirkwood and they arrive on the morning of the next day. Laketown is visible nearby; there is debris in the water and fire-ravaged buildings. On the edge of the lake is a small tent city. Dale is partly destroyed as well from events long ago, but it’s evident the new residents - Laketown’s refugees - have been clearing out the structures and rebuilding where they can. As they approach the city on the main road, they see piles of debris which has been cleaned out of the city’s borders.

When the dwarves drive into the city, men and women as far as they can see, stop to stare. There are whispers about dwarves returning to the region, but the company only smiles politely as they drive down the main street before parking outside the town hall. It’s the largest building, topped with a tall clock tower that miraculously remained upright, despite some damage to one corner. They all climb out of the vehicles, looking around curiously and receiving equal inquisitive looks.

“Stay here,” Thorin commands the group. “Fili, with me.”

Fili moves forward but Kili is quick to join them.

“Kili, did you not hear me? You need to stay.”

“Fili is going in with you.”

“Fili is training to be a chief. You are not. Wait with the truck.”

“I’m Fili’s assistant,” the brunet grins cheekily.

Thorin rolls his eyes but decides he has more to do than argue with his nephew. “Stay quiet and out of the way.” He turns and enters through the double doors, his nephews following. The woman at the desk looks surprised but shows them to a waiting room. Thorin takes a seat in a chair while his nephews share the couch, sitting side to side. From what they can see of the town hall, it’s mostly been restored; the street around is clear and through the window is the main marketplace, bustling with trade. Kili’s fingers seek out his brother’s and he grasps them eagerly in his excitement. Fili gives him a smile and turns back to Thorin and the door. They don’t have to wait long before the door opens and a tall man enters, looking over the trio.

Thorin stands and extends his hand. “Thorin Oakenshield. Leader of the fire company. We’ve come to take up the role of fire service.”

The mayor frowns but shakes his hand briefly. “So you have. My name is Bard, and I was elected to serve as mayor once we decided to move back into Dale. And these two?”

“My nephews, also part of my team, Fili and Kili.”

They stand but the man sits, not offering his hand; the brothers sit again. Fili takes note of this behaviour but Kili is too excited to care.

“Let me be quick, Thorin Oakenshield. It was the city council’s idea to bring you here, not mine. If you ask me dwarves were responsible for the fires that burn in Erebor, and for the ones that plague these lands today--”

“That’s not--” Kili speaks up.

“Kili, quiet!” Thorin says, and Fili’s hand rests on his brother’s knee.

“I’m not convinced that hiring you was the best idea. But we need a team of experienced fire fighters; many of our best men and women were lost when Laketown burned. You’ll be busy. Fires are frequent and you’ll be fighting them daily. We also have the occasional attack from orcs, so be wary of them. We have a small police force and army but they’re also helping with the rebuilding and the fires. You’ll be paid weekly. The allowance will be for salaries, operating expenses and equipment; you’ll manage it. Speak to the receptionist. She has keys for the fire station and also for seven homes nearby. They’re all in need of work and we have nobody to spare. You’re on duty from 6am tomorrow though, so don’t let repairs get in the way. The fire alarm is already connected to the central phone system, otherwise we haven’t touched the building. Water lines are in the process of being repaired, and may not always be readily available at a fire. There is a water truck at the fire station, keys inside. The hydrants by station are working.”

“I understand.”

“If you have any questions arrange an appointment through my secretary. I have other business to attend,” he says, waving them toward the door.

Thorin nods and exits, trusting Fili and Kili to follow him out quietly. He retrieves the keys from the front desk and instructions to the station and the homes set aside. He beckons to the rest of the team, and they follow his truck through the streets. As they drive through, they observe people sweeping out buildings, fixing roofs and planting gardens. Most stop and watch, but others only lift their eyes momentarily before returning to their task. It’s not a far journey to the station, unsurprisingly; situated in the direction of the stream that flows from Erebor towards the lake. On one side of the road they find the old fire station; across the street sit a row of seven homes, the last one nearly a complete ruin judging by the collapsed roof, but the others only partially so. Nobody else appears to inhabit the area. 

Kili leaps out of the vehicle and looks at the seven dwellings. “Which one is ours?”

Fili steps up beside him. “Do we get our own or will we have to share with Uncle?”

Kili frowns. “I hope we can have our own,” he agrees. “We’re old enough now, right?”

“Of course we are,” Fili smiles. “I’m more interested in the privacy we’ll need so we can-”

“Listen up!” Thorin’s voice shouts from behind. “These are the homes set aside for us. See what state they are in. The furthest one appears uninhabitable for now, but that’s not a problem. We could turn it into storage and use the garden space. We’ll remain with our kin. That leaves Mr. Baggins in the sixth house as a guest until he returns home.”

“Uncle, wait--” Fili says.

“Excuse me, Thorin--” Bilbo interrupts.

Thorin rounds on the pair while the rest of the dwarves head off into the homes to inspect and choose. “What is it?”

“Kili and I thought we might have our own place. Not that we don’t enjoy your company, Uncle, but we’re old enough to be on our own, aren’t we?”

“And you might enjoy having a place to yourself,” Kili grins. “Being the chief and all, don’t you deserve it?”

“And I’d rather be a guest in somebody else’s home,” Bilbo shoulders his camera bag. “While I enjoyed my own home well enough, while I’m here temporarily I feel I’d be much more at ease in a second bedroom. I’d rather help somebody else set up their home than set up a home for me, when I won’t be staying permanently.”

Thorin nods. “Very well. Mr. Baggins, you’re welcome to share my home if you prefer, although I imagine many of the others will offer you space if they have it.”

Bilbo nods. “Thank you. That sounds excellent.”

“C’mon,” Fili says, grabbing Kili’s hand. “Let’s look at this place!” He points to a small house with white stucco walls and a pale red roof, surrounded by a mostly intact white fence. Thorin hands them a key with a nod.

Kili happily plods along behind him, through the front gate and down the path to a door. The gardens are overgrown but the brothers grin happily, delighted with the prospect of having their own home.

Fili unlocks the door to the single level dwelling and looks around. The floors are tile and soot and dust have collected over the years. To the left is a small kitchen; to the right is what appears to be a lounge. Windows are both broken and boarded up. They continue down the central hallway, finding a large bedroom on the left with the windows intact, and a bed still in the space, although covered in dust. 

“This isn’t bad!” Kili grins, running in and pulling the old blanket off. “I like this, Fili.”

Fili smiles at his brother’s enthusiasm. “Let’s check the rest.”

Further down the hall is another bedroom, but much smaller. There’s a single bathroom, but the plumbing is in need of work. The last door is closed. Fili opens to find another bedroom, but the corner of the house has been destroyed, exposing the room to the elements. He closes the door and shuts off that corner of the home. At the end of the long central hall is a back door; he struggles to open it, jammed in the frame, but it pops open and dust cascades down on his head, causing him to cough. Kili is at his back, pushing him outside. The garden is small yet private, with tall fences covered in moss. There appears to be a couple benches, but they’re too covered in ivy to be sure. Overall, he’s pleased; they have a bedroom, lounge and kitchen. He figures with a few days of work he can restore the bathroom. He moves back inside, looking for his younger brother and finding him inspecting the kitchen.

“It looks good, Kee,” he says contently. “The last room is partly destroyed. But this can be ours. Our place, just you and I.” He moves in, wrapping his arms around his brother’s middle and pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “We can clean it as we go, and eventually repair that last room. But for now, it’ll do fine.”

Kili returns a kiss to Fili’s nose. “When do we test the bed?”

“Doesn’t have to be the bed,” Fili says, pressing his brother against the wall and nipping his neck. “Actually, that bed is ancient. It might fall apart under us.”

“Don’t care.” Kili angles his neck to give the blond better access.

“Go lock the front door then.”

Kili skips down the hall, locking the front door and rushing back to the kitchen. Fili is dusting off the countertop, and the brunet pushes in beside him, pressing him forward over the counter with a sigh.

“I was going to tidy up first, we’ll be on duty first thing tomorrow--”

“No tidying,” Kili protests, tugging at Fili’s waistband. “Let’s celebrate this first. Our house. Then celebrate tidying. Then celebrate our first night.”

Fili chuckles and Kili’s hands find their way into his small clothes. He moans and bucks his hips back toward his brother, knowing that he’s already lost this battle and the cleaning will wait until their first day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for typos. Checked this late at night and early in the morning - admittedly not my most alert hours!


End file.
